vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Council
'''The Founders' Council '''is a body of high-ranking civil servants in Mystic Falls who, officially, are in charge of commorating the foundation of the town. Unofficially, their true goal is to protect the town from the threat of vampires. Mission The Council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the events of 1864. Its purpose was to protect the town against any retuning vampire. Founding Fathers like Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert, Honoria Fell and others left their descandents journals containing information on how to fight vampires, such as the secret of the vervain. Johnathan Gilbert also left his compass to track vampires but it was seperated into two parts: one held by the Gilberts and one by the Lockwoods. The leader of the Council is Mayor Richard Lockwood, with the main armed forces being provided by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and her trustworthy deputies. Other members of the Council were Grayson and Miranda, and John Gilbert, Carol Lockwood, Zach Salvatore, Logan Fell and, after Zach's death, Damon Salvatore. History A new vampire threat In 2009, Damon Salvatore returned to Mystic Falls with a mysterious goal. During the Founders' Ball, the Council held its first vampire related meeting in several years. Sheriff Forbes told the Mayor, his wife and Logan Fell of the five vampire style killings in Mystic Falls. Using his relationship with Jenna Sommers, Fell got his hands on the half of the vampire compass held by the Gilberts. Richard Lockwood united the two parts and ordered Forbes and Fell to trac down the vampires. Fell, armed with a gun filled with wooden bullets, shot Stefan Salvatore near the old Fell's Church where he was trying to help a trasittionning Vicki Donovan. Fell tried to stake Stefan but was killed by Damon before he could. Forbes and her deputies arrived too late to save Fell or find the Salvatore brothers. Infiltrating the Council Damon approached the Council shortly after with a stash of vervain to gain their trust, claiming that the now dead Zach Salvatore had left town and had given him his place on the Council. Sometime later, Damon framed Lexi as the attacking vampire and stake her after she tried to kill Forbes and two of her deputies. Forbes accepted to keep Damon on the Council and kept him informed about their acivities. Logan Fell's reign of terror Logan Fell returned hortly after as a vampire. He had been killing off humans and hiding their bodies in an old warehouse. However, he left one in sight as he had enough of staying in the shadows. He ambushed and tortured Damon to know how he could walk in the daylight. However, he had other plans. Believing that Forbes had betrayed him by covering up his death, he told her that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter Caroline into a vampire. She was saved by Damon and Stefan and, while Stefan brought her back to safety, Damon threatened Fell. Fell told him that he could help in his final goal so Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him. Fell was later killed by Alaric Saltzman, the mysterious new history teacher. John Gilbert's plotting John's return Jonathan Gilbert retuned to Mystic Falls for Founders Day with startling news: local blood banks had been robbed suggesting that other vampires were still in town. He later reveals to Damon and Alaric that he knew more than the Council: he knew about the tomb of vampires under Fell's Chuch and that Stefan and Damon were vampires. He later tried to blackmail Damon into helping him find a mysterious invention created by Johnathan Gilbert. However, Damon threatens to kill John and everyone else on the Council. Strike against the vampires In the season finale, during Founders Day, John convinces Richard Lockwood to use Johnathan Gilbert's invention against the tomb vampires who were planning to attack the Founding Families to have their revenge. Richard agreed but the two men knew that Sheriff Forbes would nver agree to use the town as bait. To get her on their side, they staged a coup against her by going behind her and gaining her deputies' support. She was furious but still refused to help them. John knocked Forbes out and cuffed her to a table in her office. As the fireworks started, John activated the invention, paralysing every vampire in town and, mysteriously, Richard and his son Tyler. Forbes's deputies neutralized the vampires with vervain and locked them up in the basement of Grayson Gilbert's old cabinet. John set fire to it, killing all except Damon who was saved by Stefan and Bonnie Bennett. Richard, who had been locked in the tomb, was killed when a vampire snapped his neck. Later, John was killed by Katherine Pierce, the vampire he had been working for.